WO 2014/156 532 A1 discloses a pump-regulator combination. The pump-regulator combination has a first pump with an adjustable displacement volume and a second pump with a constant displacement volume, which are driven jointly by a motor. A control valve, by means of which the pressure and/or the delivery flow at a work connection point can be controlled by adjusting the displacement volume of the first pump, is furthermore provided. A first orifice is furthermore provided, wherein pressure fluid can be pumped from the tank via the second pump and onward via the first control point.